I Won't Say I'm In Love
by bubblyangel101
Summary: Kazuha is given a card quiz from her good friend Ran and Ran's not-so-secret love interest Shinichi about her and her OWN not-so-secret love interest:the Aho,aka the oh-so-great Detective of the West,Ellery Queen freak, etc. In other words, Hattori Heiji.
1. Chapter 1

**me: **Another songfic! *runs around in circles*

**The Muse: **Yep...typical. You're working on this when you SHOULD be working on "All That It Would Take." Procrastinator.

**me: **Give me a break! Oh, and big thank-yous to everyone who reviewed! *blows kisses and hands out virtual chocolate chip cookies* Hope you like this. My very first HeijiXKazuha fic!

**Kazuha: **Yay! I thought you forgot about us!

**Heiji: **Aho, how could she forget about someone as amazing as me?

**Kazuha: **You're the aho! *starts fighting with Heiji*

**me: **Anyway, I don't own this! If I did, those two *points to Heiji and Kazuha* wouldn't be aho-ing each other as much anymore.

oOo

_"AHO!"_

_"YOU'RE the aho!"_

_"AHO! Whose idea was it in the first place?"_

_"AHO! It's just a hat!"_

_"AHO! You are the most AHO-ing person that I have ever AHO-ed in my entire life! AHO!"_

And so begins a typical day in Osaka. Neighbors wake up to us fighting everyday. Sometimes Ran-chan asks me when we started "aho-ing" each other. Honestly, I don't know.

And it's because of those frequent 'ahos' that I'm sitting here, directly across from Ran-chan, listening to her talk about how I should tell Heiji that I like him. Not that I do, of course. Just her imagination.

Sometimes I wish she wouldn't go to such measures to put Heiji and me together. I mean, her and Shinichi? They fit. Ran without Shinichi is like eating PB&J without the jelly. But me and the aho? No way.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggavation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

"Kazuha-chan? Are you listening?" Ran's voice cuts into my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Uh-huh. Go on," I smile and nod.

"Kazuha-chan. I said that Shinichi is doing exactly the same thing I'm doing to you now, only to Heiji."

I fell off my chair. Literally.

"I knew you weren't listening!" She had a grin on her face. Ran is a good friend, she really is, but...she could stop trying to play matchmaker. Childhood friends will stay childhood friends. Yep, nothing more.

"So...like I was saying, Shinichi and I have decided to give you two a quiz. A puzzle."

"A puzzle?"

"Yep, to see how well you know each other. And if you're suited for one another." She grinned triumphantly and winked.

To say that my face was red would be an understatement. It would be like saying Kudo-kun likes Ran, or that Heiji is an aho. (Trust me, he is.) Wait...what's this about Heiji?

"But...but Ran-chan!" I stammered helplessly, feeling like a complete idiot as everyone in the coffee shop turned to stare at me.

"No 'buts.' After you do this, we'll leave you alone. I promise." She held up her right hand.

_Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you _

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you _

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and _

_Who you're thinking of_

I checked to make sure that her fingers/toes weren't crossed. They weren't. I gulped. "Okay..."

She handed me a piece of paper which had the first riddle and the word "Kazuha" on it. It read:

**Go to a place that's near**

**To the one that you hold dear**

**Once you get there, turn right**

**And you'll find it, shining bright**

When I looked up again, Ran was gone. I sighed. Might as well try to figure out this riddle. The second line...according to Ran, the person that I hold dear would be Heiji. _No, I don't. Ran-chan and Kudo-kun just think so, _I reassured myself.

_No chance, no way _

_I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

So...a place near Heiji. His house? Obviously. I almost slapped myself before I realized that hurting me wasn't going to get me anywhere. I grabbed my jacket, paid the bill (yes, Ran-chan conveniently forgot) and rushed over to Heiji's house.

I can't count how many times that I've been there. Memories of playing cops and robbers and stealing food from the kitchen came flooding back all of a sudden. I've been here enough times that I usually let myself in with the Hattoris' spare key. But I didn't go in. I turned right. Wasn't that what it said on the riddle?

I checked to make sure. Wait...that writing...looks familiar. It's almost like...Heiji's writing? I shook my head immediately to wash away that thought. Heiji wouldn't write a riddle for some stupid quiz. _Ba-Kazuha. _

I took a step forward and frowned. There was only grass. Plus it was noontime, so how was I going to see something shining? As if to contradict my thoughts, a glimmer of light flashed suddenly and disappeared.

I ran up to it. The source of light had been a small compact mirror, Ran's I assumed, tilted just the right way so it would catch the sun. Taped to the back was a small card that said, "you." I opened it and found another riddle. Well, it was to be expected. Who gives a quiz with only 1 question? But I'm rambling, so here it is:

**I'm sure by now you already know**

**His favorite color, where there's most of it, go**

**Turn right, turn left, then right again**

**And you will find a card, my friend**

Heiji's favorite color is green. He told me himself, a few weeks ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_I held a shirt up. Heiji's mother had asked me to take her son shopping. When I asked her why, she just winked. "Ne, Heiji, what your favorite color?"_

_"You've been friends with me so long and you don't know?"_

_I shook my head. "Just tell me!"_

_"It's green." He took a deep breath. "My favorite color is green." _

_Was that a blush that I detected on his dark skin? "Why?" I asked mildly._

_He blushed and mumbled something inaudible._

_"I can't hear you..."_

_He looked at me, then pretended to be engrossed in studying his shoes. He muttered something about it being the color of his first love's eyes. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Come to think of it, why was he blushing? _Stop thinking about Heiji. Focus! _I reprimanded myself. Why did my thoughts keep wandering over to him, anyway?

One thing at a time. Where there was the most green...green reminded me of plants. Where there are a lot of plants...the Osaka Botanical Gardens! I had to stop myself from jumping up and down.

I walked over to the nearest metro station and hopped on. Before I knew it, I was in the gardens. Heiji's parents had taken me here once before, but that was a long time ago. I smiled at the memories. Heiji had been too excited and accidentally crashed into a huge bush of roses. He was scratched pretty badly!

I laughed out loud, not caring about the strange looks I got from passerby. I turned right at the first chance that I got, passing a huge bush of hyacinths. They were my mother's favorite. That aho picked some for me every day for a few months after she died.

After turning left, I found a huge collection of dandelions. We used to push each other down into the soft flowers.

The last turn took me into the rose area. There were red, pink, yellow, blue, and many more varieties. A shiny golden card with the word "really" on it was waiting for me on one of the red roses. It said:

**This is something he excels at**

**Go to the building and look for the mat**

**Beside the mat there will be a tree**

**And there, another card awaits thee**

What is up with these cards? I couldn't suppress a giggle at the thought of Kudo-kun and Ran thinking hard to come up with the riddles. They were easy for me, but for an outsider? Not easy at all.

I know a lot about Heiji. I really do. I mean, even the smallest things, like how he always puts his toothbrush on the left side of the sink, and how his cap gets a special spot in his closet. Not that I've been noticing him, ha. Best friends are supposed to know a lot about each other, right?

And besides, there was no way I could like Heiji. How can you be boyfriend/girlfriend with the boy that you always laugh about your dates with? Nope, not happening.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and what you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, go it bad_

Something that Heiji excels at...detective work? No, there wasn't a special place for that. Being annoying? No, there isn't (and never will be) a place for that either. Kendo? That was it.

The place where Heiji always practiced was pretty close to the gardens. I think I got there in...5 minutes?

It was empty. When I peered in the window I could almost see Heiji practicing, battling with his opponent. He always won, whenever I watched. Always.

I opened the door. Now to look for a mat...I looked down at the card. It really did look like Heiji's handwriting. Kudo-kun must have learned to write the way Heiji did.

There was a small mat in the corner, and there really was a fake plant next to it. I assumed that to be the 'tree.' Sure enough, a shiny card awaited me in its branches, this time with the word "are" on it and this message:

**Go to the library and search for**

**The books of his favorite author**

**When you find the books,**

**lean closer and look.**

**The card will be**

**in a special nook.**

Cards, cards, cards! No mention when the game would stop, huh? The library was on the other side of town. I resorted to taking the metro again. _At this rate, I'm going to be broke, _I thought to myself.

The library was where we did all our research on projects. Actually, I did my research. Heiji-the-brilliant (I'm being sarcastic, in case you can't tell) had everything magically stored up in his brain. When I was too lazy to seach on the Web, I would ask Heiji for information. The guy could be a jerk, but he was really lovable at times.

Wait...did I just think that? Erase that from your brains. Didn't happen. And what is with this silly grin on my face?

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

His favorite author is Ellery Queen. Period. I'd have to be an idiot or deaf to not know that. Heiji's almost as bad as Kudo-kun when it comes to blabbing about how great Queen is.

Let's see...I think the books are in row 3, right side. I checked. They are.

I glanced down at the card for a split second. Okay, either Kudo-kun and Ran had mastered "How to Write Like A Certain Aho" or Heiji was writing these cards himself. I quickly dismissed the second notion. Impossible.

Back to the task at hand...I squinted my eyes at the bookshelf and tried to find a 'nook.' There! I pulled a card out of the corner. It had the word "an" on it and said:

**Go to his favorite place to dine**

**Sit right next to the big noodle sign**

**Turn around once and look behind you**

**You will find another card, too**

Heiji liked udon and ramen. A lot. The place he liked to go to the most was the same restaurant where I had mistaken Ran-chan for Heiji's new girlfriend. Oh, I was so mad! Wait...why would I be mad? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything...just a friend, that's all. Just a friend.

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

I could almost imagine Ran-chan smirking at me and saying, "Oh _really_, Kazuha-chan?"

I pushed the image out of my head and set off for the restaurant. In no time, I was seated behind the counter. It was pretty close to lunchtime, anyway, so why not order a bowl of ramen while I was at it? "One bowl of ramen, please," I told the friendly oba-chan behind the counter. Unfortunately, she was also a big gossip.

"Where's your boyfriend, Kazuha-chan?" she asked with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Oh...out and around." I didn't bother explaining to the elderly that he wasn't my boyfriend. It's not like they would listen, anyway. Oh well.

I looked behind myself after turning around and found yet another card. When the ramen came, I ate quickly, paid the bill and left. Ha, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating.

About the card...it said "aho!" on it. What's with that? On the inside, it said:

**You two have a special place.**

**Go there.**

I frowned. A special place? And this card's riddle didn't rhyme at all.

By the time I finished checking all my leads, the sun was beginning to set, and I was exhausted AND out of money. _Told you you'd be broke, _a small voice inside my head sang.

_Shut up, _I told it. I collapsed on the bench beside a fountain. After a while I realized that this was the place where we cast wishes.

**FLASHBACK**

_I put my hands into the cool spray of the fountain._

_"They say if you make a wish here, it'll come true," Heiji informed me._

_"Yes, Mr. Know-it-all." I closed my eyes and made a wish. He did too._

**END FLASHBACK**

What that wish was is nobody's business, in case you wanted to know. Wait...what did I wish for anyway? Something regarding Heiji...I blushed involutarily. What is with me?

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Girl don't be proud _

_It's OK you're in love_

I stared at the ripples of the fountain water and wondered about what to do next. My mind wandered to the cards and I took them out, placing them in the order I got them.

**Kazuha you really are an aho!**

I blinked and read it again.

**Kazuha you really are an aho!**

Oh, so THAT's what was on the front of the cards. I laughed.

"Kazuha you really are an aho!" I turned around to see a familiar dark-skinned teenage detective running toward me.

"Heiji?" I managed to say. My voice was diminished to a timid squeak.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you! Don't make me worry for nothing! You AHO, what if you'd gotten lost? What if-"

That was all I heard. "Heiji...you were worried?"

oOo

If you looked closely at the couple standing near the fountain, you would notice something interesting. The girl was yelling, "AHO!" and the boy was scratching his head guiltily.

But if you looked closely, they were standing a bit closer than before, and both were blushing. If you excused the 'aho,' they would almost have looked like a couple...a couple who truly cared about each other, and just realized the depth of their emotions today.

_Oh_

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_oOo_

AN: Like it? Hate it? Mind you, those riddles were EXTREMELY hard to come up with. *pouts*

**Heiji: **Of course they liked it. I was in it.

**Kazuha: **Aho, it was from my point-of-view.

**Heiji: **Who are you calling an aho? You're an aho!

**Kazuha: **No, you are! AHO! *start fighting all over again*

**Me: ***sigh* Here they go again...what about my disclaimer? Oh, I know! *pulls Shinichi in*

**Shinichi: **Author-san doesn't own the song or the characters. Wait, why am I here?

Hope you enjoyed! Please please please review! This is officially the longest one-shot I have ever penned-or typed. Excuse the typos, if any. My spell-check is down.

A big thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, story alert-ed, favorite author-ed, or author-alerted! You have my thanks! *hugs all the people who did said things*


	2. Chapter 2

For **Lil' EyeCandy**, who requested an omake. Thanks for reviewing! Hope this is okay...

oOo

I was reading Shinichi's copy of The Sign of Four, his favorite Holmes book. You know, it is pretty interesting when you actually take a look at it. I wonder why I haven't ever picked it up before.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around. "Shinichi? Thought you were taking a nap..."

"Just noticed that it's been pretty quiet around here. And no, I'm not wearing my earplugs."

I frowned. "You know, now that I think about it, it actually IS kind of quiet..."

He smiled. "Maybe Hattori has finally realized the truth about the obvious things in life?"

"We better appreciate the silence. You don't know how long it'll las-"

My voice was interrupted suddenly. "AHO!"

"You're the aho!"

"No, you are!"

"Looks like they're at it again..." I sighed and turned to Shinichi.

He walked back to the bed, put his earplugs back in, and went to sleep.

oOo

AN: Review! Review! Review! See that button that says, "Review this chapter?" Yeah, that one. Click on it, please, and type something. Thanks!


End file.
